thisprivztedanddwika1fandomcom-20200213-history
Hector Frost
"..." -Hector Frost. Hector Frost was a Human Fighter played by Declan Ballantine, who was intent on destroying The Children of Summer, and was one of The Children of Frost of Winters Heart. He tragically met his end battling The Woodchild , while investigating the curse of Stadfesta. Early Life Hector Frost was born in the small town of Smar, South of Heygja , to the jeweller, Victor Frost. Growing up to follow in his father's footsteps, Hector became a jeweller and eventually was married to a woman named Abigale and had a son named Benjamin, and a daughter named Emily . Tensions arose between Hector and Benjamin, as the latter hated living a simple life, eventually estranging himself from his father, leaving for Atall Varda to become an Officer of The Watch. Hector, with no other option, simply continued living his life peacefully as a craftsman. He was not a warrior, though found he had a talent for combat when Smar was attacked by a group representing The Children of Summer, led by an Orc named Dench. Hector took up arms against Dench's group, and much to the surprise to the Jeweler, was victorious, leaving Dench to retreat to Summer Sanctuary. Loss of a Family and a Home Hector's victory did not go unnoticed by The Children of Summer, and, five years later, Dench returned to Smar, a larger force behind him, and razed the town, killing the villagers, including Abigale, though he captured Emily, intent on giving her to the service of The Children of Summer. Hector's anguished screams were so great that, so full of despair, rage and hate, that his vocal cords were torn, rendering him mute. Tied to a rock to be eaten by birds, now the sole survivor of his former home, he escaped, vowing revenge against Dench and The Children of Summer. On his travels, he met one of The Silent Monks of Wusheng Gu, learning from him the art of silent communication. He went to receive the aid of a blacksmith, as he would need armaments to take his revenge. When the blacksmith's home was attacked by bandits, Hector saved the life of the blacksmith and his daughter. In thanks, the blacksmith's daughter made for him, a blue surcoat to match his armour, with an emblem created to be the antithesis of that of The Children of Summer's emblem. Winters Heart Two years after the death of his wife, and the capture of his daughter, Hector found himself in the city of Atall Varda, in his quest to reach Summer Sanctuary to save his daughter. His quest was interrupted after he was embroiled in The Trial of Fenrir Wolfsbane, where he met the Princess of Legend, Aleya Layor, and the Envoy of the Patrician, Jack. During the Trial, the courthouse was attack by members of The Children of Summer, led by a Knight named Sir Kyle, who was slain by the Princess. Hector managed to uncover the base of operations of Atall Varda's Children of Summer by interrogating one of their member, a Wizard named Rince. Along the way he encountered the Barbarian Frank Bufferson, and together, they defended the paddy wagon transporting the imprisoned Fenrir from The Children of Summer, during which he met the Changeling Dax. After this attack, the party turned the Shifter in to the Lord Commander of The Atall Varda City Watch, Valkyrie Ironhand, an event which prompted Fenrir's rearrest and escape, aided by the exasperated Dax. That night, the party was attacked by a small group of Children of Summer, who failed in their duty to capture them due to the ingenuity of Jack. The following morning, they were acquainted with a young Half Elven girl named Rinn, who accompanied them to Serpin Manor to defeat The Children of Summer situated in the city. The group encountered resistance, with all but Jack and Aleya rendered unconscious by The Black Knight Ulric, though with determination and some luck defeated the black clad warrior, and following the brief recovery of the party, moved on to kill the Lord of the House, Alder Serpin, and looted his manor to find a book called 'The Heart of Winter', opening the book leading to the party sharing a dream of the end of Winter. At this time, he also found The Shield of The Phoenix. Afterwards, the party returned to The Tower of The Patrician, to speak with The Court Wizard, Wingard Brighthand , who teleported them to the town of Stadfesta at Rinn's request, following his bestowing of the mystical Warm Root to her. Once in Stadfesta, Hector witnessed the rebirth of Rinn's mentor, the Paladin Luth. He became very attached to the young girl, partially due to her similarities to his own daughter, and sought to accompany her in whatever quest she may embark on. The following morning, the party encountered a Knight of The Children of Summer named Innslowe Dawnshield, who, due to the party's previous experiences with his order, was immediately attacked by them. Seeing his lack of resistance, the party ceased their attack, and were warned by him of a danger that was to befall the town, a curse that had already afflicted Luth, and would destroy the town if it were not stopped. During their interaction with him and his companion Ilia, Fenrir, practicing his magic, cast Faerie Fire, inadvertently discovering the presence of an invisible figure watching them. Chasing down the figure, Hector and Fenrir violently beat them to the ground, Fenrir biting the figure's neck, and Hector savagely kicking them in the face to end the Invisibility spell, and in the the process, discovered the figure to be a Young Polani Woman, who under the interrogation of Hector and Jack, revealed that she was sent to watch them by a Shaman named Vandr Karl Nightberry, unbeknownst to them, her father. Releasing the woman, Hector proposed that Dax follow her, a task he performed terribly, having accidentally taken the form of an escaped serial killer named Chester Stabbe, and only barely escaped the Constables Clarence and Bob. During this time, Fenrir distracted Innslowe and Ilia by having them accompany him to 'The Realist Realtors', a real estate agency, to purchase a store that would be called 'The Flying Lute', and in addition, Aleya and Frank accompanied Rinn as she returned to Luth's homestead for a short time. A Death Too Sudden Once Fenrir was assured of Innslowe being distracted, he accompanied Hector and Jack in their investigation of Vandr Karl. The three of them entered his home, and as a premise to be there, requested that he heal Hector's vocal cords. Vandr Karl agreed, sending Fenrir and Jack to retrieve supplies in the adjacent rooms, and seating Hector in a chair of vines and roots, which immediately wrapped him in fly trap teeth, trapping him, leaving the unsuspecting Fighter vulnerable as Vandr Karl sent a spider down his gullet, which bit him and injected him with its venom, knocking him out. Hector awoke in a frozen forest. Reuniting with Fenrir and Jack in the illusory forest, the three were set upon by a mysterious and horrifying being later identified as The Woodchild. The Woodchild proved too much for the three of them, and during the fight, severely wounded both Hector and Fenrir, leaving Jack to face the creature alone. While Fenrir recovered from his injuries, Hector's proved to be fatal, and he met his end, awakening in the realm of Yoru, the Spirit of Night, who offered him a second chance at life, which he refused, at peace and willing to pass on the unknown... Meta Notes * Hector's Soundtrack is The Rains of Castamere (Instrumental - Long Version).